Portable electronic devices often require an electrical input from an external source such as an audio source, a data source, or a power supply. Such portable devices include, but are not limited to, portable speakers, portable digital assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, and portable media players for playback of audio or video in either digital or analog format.
Often, such portable electronic devices need to rest on a generally flat surface, such as a desktop or table top, at a desired angle such that they can be optimally viewed, heard, or operated by a user. A broad, flat base is often provided at the bottom surface of such devices or their docking cradles such that the device can rest at the desired angle on a surface without external support. However, such broad, flat bases limit portability of the electronic device in that they add to the bulk and weight of the device.
Loudspeakers in particular are subject to these limitations. Conventional speakers typically include a broad, flat base so that the speaker can stand on a flat surface at an angle of approximately 70-90 degrees with respect to the surface. At this angle, sound is projected from the speaker toward the listener. However, conventional speakers are often bulky and limit a traveler's valuable space. Even conventional portable speakers are often too bulky to be enclosed in a compact carrying case suitable for travel.